Legacy of Power: Drawn to the Fire
at | next = Legacy of Power: Deep Trouble| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *The lava will kill you very quickly. *you do have to put the stones into the brazier in the solo version. if you do not, he will absorb them and heal himself * You may want to pick up the Solo Mission Quests before entering the two zones Steps # Zone in to at #* You will get Dominion of Ro uncurable elemental, that every 20 seconds has a chance to apply Burning Mana which is curable, or cleared by killing mobs. and which turns "cost" of casting spells, combat arts, and Ascension abilities from mana to health. (percentage based, so it will be a noticeable health drain) # Kill the construct of flames to spawn Cindrax and kill him. #* Pull Cindrax into one of the side passages and have your back to a wall. he does a HUGE frontal pull/knock forward. #** "Cindrax pulls, throwing everyone in front back behind him!" #** "Cindrax pushes, throwing everyone in front of him forward!" #** Control your glide to land on the paths, not in the lava. #** Pulling him into one of the corridors to the east or west can help avoiding the lava. #* Immune to damage while a solitude gargoyle is up Kill each one as it spawns and then back to Cindrax. #* They spawn at roughly 80%, 60%, 40% and 20%. #** "A solitude gargoyle begins to animate!" on spawn #** "Cindrax's Obsidian Shell shatters!" # Attempt to use a door at the end of either east or west passages. NOTE: A shiny will spawn, but it will likely be under the lava, when the zone is complete, come back up and the lava will have flowed away and you can get your collectible. # Get on the central plaform and ask the Operator of Fire to go down to level 2. #* Going through fires will stun for a short time and damage you. #* You can loot some Magmucus from non agro a Magma Slug. # Kill The Molten Behemoth at the end of the tunnel #* Joust when it emotes "The Molten Behemoth begins expelling molten rocks! Get back!" Getting hit causes knockdown/stun (uncureable, lasts several seconds). After that aoe he also drops molten stones that can be moved like house items into the brazier. (That's not necessary in the Solo version of the zone, but they do grant him a small heal if you don't move them to the brazier.) # Get on the central plaform and ask the Operator of Fire to go down to level 3. #* You can loot an Obsidian Sun Disc (no-zone clicky with 10 second immunity to heat and interrupt from moving while in Heroic version of zone, can't damage mobs) from the corpse of a Scorched Fiend. This will be used in the next level down. # Kill all scorched fiend in the room at the end of the tunnel to spawn Balzeru then kill him. #* He is immune to damage while summoning fiends. #* He summons 2 adds each time (last fight may just be a single add), remember where they came from and click on the brazier of the one you kill last. When you do, Balzeru returns to the chamber. If you click the wrong one or click too slow, you die. (You do get a notice from the right one when you cursor over it). # Get on the central plaform and ask the Operator of Fire to go down to level 4. # Go through the fires to the end of the tunnel #* Use Obsidian Sun Disc before you run through the fire in tunnel. They are a heavy DoT while in the fire down here but you are be able to run through without it. # Kill Verlixa #* Note: Before you pull "notice" the '''5' braziers in the room you come into - on left, on right, center, far end and ceiling (click on the image for a larger screenshot). thumb|right|the 5 brazier in Verlixa room This is not a dps fight -- she does not do a lot of damage. The secret is to take your time and watch closely which braziers the illusions use and in which order. Just before she starts casting her illusions, she moves to the room entrance. #* Each brazier is a teleport to a neighboring room with their own braziers. At certain times, she emotes, and disappears. To bring her back, follow the hints (given in the emotes) to the neighboring rooms and kill her illusions. Then click the return portal to continue the fight. #* When she scripts, watch and memorize where and in what order the illusions go (there will be 2 illusions when she's at 75% health, 3 illusions at 50% and 4 at 25%). Click the braziers in order of appearance and kill the solo add in each room. Kill the first add, then click on the corresponding brazier in the "add room" to get to the next add. Once all adds are done, use the portal and "return". She will say which brazier the illusion enters. Just use your compass. The code is: Right = SW, Left = NE, Back = SE. Bottom = Middle. Top = Ceiling (yes, there is one on the ceiling). #*There is a onscreen "Magic Mouth" text which comes up for each illusion and tells you which braziers and what order. ''Suggestion: Manually type in your /Group, /Guild, etc. chat window L''', '''R, T''', '''Bk, Btm for L'eft, '''R'ight, 'T'op, 'B'ac'''k, B'o'''t'to'''m, to record what the messages emote. It does NOT get displayed in Narrative or any other Chat channel otherwise. "Back," as defined as the wall with the plaque, farthest from the entrance the player stepped through. #* If the wrong brazier is clicked, the player that clicked dies. #* A timer starts once you enter the side rooms. If you take too long to kill the Shimmering Mirages, you die. The timer resets when you return and starts again when you leave for the next round of Shimmering Mirages. # Get on the central platform and ask the operator to take you to level 5. # Kill the golems until Galermos spawns at . #* Kill him to receive Pyrestone Rune. #* Galermos gets a buff from summoning which says it gives him 15% reduction in damage for each increment. # Take the portal at to the Coliseum of Valor. # Zone in to at . # Kill the first room. # Head left/west and clear 3 rooms off the central chamber, including the Shards of Obsidian. #* Step onto the platform where the Shards of Obsidian stood. When this is done, the platform gets an orange circle and a message appears in chat. #* After all 3 rooms are done a brazier in the central chamber is raised. # Go to the eastern chambers and repeat, 3 shards down, three orange circles activated. # Jiva spawns at on the center platform. Kill him with ranged attacks if possible. #* At 75% the platform sinks into the lava and Jiva gets a stoneskin. #* 5 times, you get an emote about "memory seared into your mind" and a red ghost gargoyle will appear in a raised platform around the lava. #* Stand IN the red ghost gargoyle to damage Jiva. #* When one gargolye is down, another one will spawn. # Go west and touch the now lit brazier to get teleported. # Kill the Shard of Obsidian in the left alcove of the hallway. Continue along the hall. # Kill Estryxia. (it's helpful to clear the room first) #* The Phoenix has to die 4 times. #*Fire-wall will NOT hurt you. The damage of the named goes up each time you kill it, unless you "reset" the increments on the damage effect, by dragging it though the firewall. #*Alternative: You can just raw damage this enemy if you have a healing merc or potions. Just avoid the other adds around the room. # Use the door on the side to teleport to the next location. # Kill the Shard of Obsidian in the east alcove of the hallway. # Flame Tornados will spawn in the hallway, run into them and kill the efreeti baron of flames that spawn. You may need to run through both corridors several times. #* One will drop an efreeti sun lord pendant. # When all are dead, open the door at the 'south' end of the hallway. # Kill So'Valiz #* When he says "Let us play a little game, shall we." he becomes immune to damage and rooted. Now you must match the claws of the North and South tower. There are two large columns "towers" in the room, surrounded by sharp claws. The script goes... (set your chat window to show this) #** "The NORTHERN claws must match the SOUTHERN claws!" - Make the 'in' claws on the North match those on the south. #** "The SOUTHERN claws must match the NORTHERN claws!" - Make the 'in' claws on the South match those on the north. #* At 80% health 1 claw will need to be moved, at 50% health 2 claws need to be moved, and at 20% health 3 need be moved. You have less than 30 seconds and if the timer runs out, you die. #* Quickest explanation: When he emotes, pay attention to which claws have been leaned towards its pillar. Make the other pillar MIRROR that pillar to remove immunity. You have 30 seconds to do this. #* Method 1: There are 10 claws in each circle. Call the claw closest to the middle of the room on each circle number 1. Then count counterclockwise on the north circle and clockwise on the south circle (or, vice versa also works). So the claw that is immediately counterclockwise from number 1 on the north circle is number 2. The claw that is immediately clockwise from number 1 on the south circle is number 2. Continue numbering for all 10 claws. Then match the numbers after the emote. So for example if number 4 is flipped on the master circle, flip number 4 on the copy circle. #* Method 2: The claws of the two towers are sort of 'mirror' images of each other. If I'm at the North tower and the northernmost claw is "in", then I must go to the South tower and the southernmost claw must be "in." If facing north at the north tower and the East-most claw is in, then the East-most claw of the South tower has to 'moved' in. #* Method 3: Note the compass points on the ground: North and South have one claw. East and West have two. There is one in between. Draw a map of this. Look at whichever he calls out first, then circle those, flip the map upside down and then push the corresponding claws on the side that he called out second. #* Flipping the wrong claw just makes you take damage. It doesn't break the script. On the 3rd claw, if you get damaged, it might be quicker to just risk damage and try a couple others than to run across the room. Use sprint! # Use the door on the side to teleport to the "Central Brazier". # Kill Xuzl. ##At 90% he becomes damage immune and starts to spawn small imps. With enough initial dps, he dies in seconds bypassing the script. ## The glowing columns (jets?) in the center, over the grates, can knock you up to the flame pentagram on top ##Once up there, stand in the central area on a line of flame and, kill the Shard of Obsidian. ## Watch your step, always try to stand on a crossing of 2 lines of the pentagram so you don't fall down one once Shard of Obsidian is dead. Each shard removes its line from the pentagram. ##There are also swords up there and each falls as you defeat each shard. ##Once all 5 Shard of Obsidian are dead and all 5 swords fall down, you can either stay there until you move (if you have ranged you can still hit him), or fall down to get closer to attack him. ## A bug has been reported that if you fall down and try to attack him, he is always "out of range" sometimes. He might not lose the "root" he gets while he is summoning imps. If so, you might have to use the jets to attack from height or escape and try again. ##Click each flaming sword once to reduce Xuzl's damage reduction. Hit him with the biggest hits when all 5 swords are not on fire. the swords will catch fire again after about 20 seconds. Rinse and repeat clicking, then dpsing till he is dead. # Use the portal to the next area Corridor of the Eight. # Kill the 8 royal guard of Ro in the 8 outer alcoves. After each, click on the circle in the alcove. This allows you to have triangular pads in the next room to jump on so you can reach Sol Ro. You might not need all 8. #Use the teleporter in east or west. West is at #Speak to #Speak to him again and he turns into epic x4 you need to dps him down to about 90%. #*The jump across from the outer to the inner is almost impossible, you have to jump from the very edge to make it. #*The platform around the edge of the room will kill you if you stand there to long, about 15 sec. #*The center platform is merely damaging, to avoid it, use the sun rays. #*The sun rays of the sun protect you, but will fall down after like 30 seconds. there is a warning before as well, but you can jump off early #*Only 1 group member can stand on 1 sun ray (in case you duo it) #Eventually will disappear and the Avatar of the Sun appear. #*This updates the quest. #*The "sun rays" are still active #*You have 380 seconds to kill him. If you fail to kill him, you die. You can use Escape to leave instead if you wish. Killing the Avatar is a requirement for a mission, but not for the Signature Quest. #Speak to in the Coliseum of Valor Rewards *At least *Symbol of Flame *Icon of Sun *Greater Pyrestone Rune - Allows access to the "Solusek Ro's Tower" zones for entire account. *Celestial Ascension *Glazed Microtonal Scale